Custom Night
Previous: Night Null Next: Night 1 |-|FNaC= The Custom Night, or Night 7, is the final night of Five Nights at Candy's, unlocked after beating the 6th night. This night gives the player the ability to change the AI level of the animatronics, akin to Five Nights at Freddy's custom nights. It also gives the names of all of the animatronics. The AI level scale is exactly like the FNAF games as well, allowing the AI to go up to a level of 20, giving the game 7/20 mode. There is a 7/20 button that will instantly set every animatronic to 20 AI. There is also a Reset button that will set every animatronic back to 0 AI. After completing any custom night, you will be shown a pink slip and be fired. In the top left corner, you can see the bottom part of the poster of Cindy in the Office, implying that the pink slip is in the Office. Also, the computer which the slip is taped to is identical to the one in the Office. Upon completing 7/20 mode, you will be awarded a Cindy plush and a third star. 7/0 Mode 7/0 Mode is the easiest possible mode, as most animatronics are not active at all. Cindy and Candy are the only two that move, and even then, they will only move in the later hours, and they will most likely never reach the door. This is very similar to Bonnie and Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's. In Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered, if running out of power in this mode, surprisingly enough, no one will kill the player, however, sporadically the following text may appear: "Now I've really done it, I thought to myself, as I sat in the darkness, No more power, no lights, nothing, no danger, no worries, no fun, just me, alone in the dark. All I can do is wait it out, and think what I've done" ' That text may appear multiple times while the power is out, depending how far the player is from 6 AM, as the player will not be attacked from anyone while waiting. 4/20 Mode 4/20 mode is the mode you will see the very first time you unlock custom mode. This mode is known to be very hard, as the known 4/20's (Candy, Cindy, Chester, Penguin) will leave very early. However, this is a possible mode, as the famous YouTuber, IULITM, has accomplished this mode. This strategy was used in beating this mode: #Scroll between the doors until you see blinking eyes, then immediately close it. #Check the camera of the said door until the animatronic leaves. #If there is an animatronic on the other door, immediately close it. #Once the animatronic leaves, open the door immediately. #Repeat. This is a feasible strategy, as Blank, Old Candy, and RAT are not active at all. You will not need to worry about not seeing a blue light through the door, since Old Candy and RAT will not appear. 7/20 Mode 7/20 Mode is exceptionally brutal, and even very skilled players will most likely die on their first attempt. One will notice that the difficulty spikes up exceptionally from 6th night. The spike was only last seen in the transition from 2nd to 3rd night, when 3 new animatronics were introduced. There used to be a glitch in which one could stare at an animatronic infinitely, but this has been fixed in the 1.2.0 update. The best strategy is almost the same strategy used from Night 6, with a couple of details altered. #Check Backstage 1. If you see an animatronic in this camera, immediately close the left door. Check the right, and if there is nothing, move on. If there IS an animatronic, close the right door. Once the danger has passed, open the respected door and move on. #Check Entrance Hall. If you see an animatronic in this camera, immediately close the right door. Check the left, and if there is nothing, move on. If there is an animatronic, close the left door. Once the danger has passed, open the respected door and move on. #Check Drawing Room. If Blank the Animatronic is not there, close the window. #'If Blank is not there: 'Keep checking Backstage 1 and Entrance Hall until Blank punches the window. After that, open the window and move on. #'If Blank is there: Check both doors. If you see flashing eyes, close that door until the danger passes. #Repeat. It is important to note that once you immediately close any door in step 1 or 2, you must close the window immediately. If Blank is still there, it is safe to open the window. Some have the ability to see blue lights in the door when Old Candy and RAT are in the doors. Thus, they use this strategy: # Check Cam 11. If Blank the Animatronic is not there, close the window. # Check the left door for any flashing light/blue light. If either one is there, close the door. # Check the right door for any flashing light/blue light. If either one is there, close the door. # Repeat This strategy is risky, as the player must guess when the animatronics are gone. This may be used only if you can see blue lights from Old Candy and RAT. A single slip in either strategy will almost definitely result in a jumpscare. Trivia *Oddly, even if you do not tamper with the AI, you will still be accused of "tampering with animatronic equipment." *The Custom Night takes place at 10/21/1987, which is a Saturday. **This means that the first day Mary Schmidt started was on a Sunday. **Strangely, this date is before the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Custom Night takes place. *If Blank's AI is set to 20 and every other animatronic is set to 0, and the window is closed the whole time, the power will go out in 3 minutes and 15 seconds. *The calendar will be scribbled with red ink (or blood) and it will say "U R DEAD," if set to 7/20 mode. **This implies at how difficult 7/20 mode is. *Oddly, The Rat icon is blinking, and the picture is static. **This may imply how old The Rat is, as Blank and Old Candy have pictures that are slightly less clear than the 4 toy animatronics. * On the pink slip given at the end of the night, reasons for firing include "Tampering with animatronic equipment potentially damaging the facility and/or animatronic equipment. Too much perfume!" |-|FNaC 2= In Five Nights at Candy's 2, the Custom Night is divided into Night 7 and Night 8. Night 8 won't be playable and shown as a ?''' as long as the player hasn't finished Night 7. Unlike first game, the player can't customise the A.I. of the animatronics. Night 7 and 8 can be accessed through the Extras menu. Mechanics Unlike the first game, where the player had the ability to change all the animatronics difficulty levels (excluding any animatronics that were minor to the gameplay), there is now a 7/20 button with two modes. These are extra options featuring the "Normal" and the "Nightmare" mode. The Normal mode lets the player play Night 7 with all animatronics, except for Withered Rat's and Withered Cat's A.I.. set to 7/20 mode. Nightmare mode does opposite with Night 8, changing The Rat's and The Cat's A.I. to 7/20 mode, but leaving all other animatronics inactive. Night 7/Normal Mode '''Night 7 (also called "7/20 Normal Mode") is the seventh playable night of Five Nights at Candy's 2, unlocked after completing Night 6. It is accessed through the 7/20 option in the Extra menu by selecting the gray button labeled "Normal". Unlike the previous game, the second game does not allow a player to selectively alter the difficulty of the individual animatronics. Night 7's Strategy This night is a more aggressive version of Night 5 with all normal animatronics active (meaning those excluding Withered Rat and Withered Cat), so the same strategy should be applied, though with more urgency. The animatronics will appear more often and move more quickly than on Night 5. The speed at which Penguin will crash the system is increased greatly, taking about half a second for him to do so. Completing Night 7 will result in the player being shown the same news clipping as in Night 6, reporting that Rowboatics Corp. Factory has burned to the ground before its scheduled demolition. Night 8/Nightmare Mode Night 8, also called 7/20 Nightmare Mode, is the final playable night of Five Nights at Candy's 2. When the player successfully completes 7/20 Normal Mode (Night 7), a second, red option labeled "Nightmare" will be unlocked under the 7/20 option on the Extra menu. Night 8 Strategy The only animatronics active on this night are Withered Rat and Withered Cat, making it very similar to Night 6, though they are far more aggressive. A faster version of that night's strategy should be applied: watching the Central Hall for The Rat or The Cat and luring them away with a phone if he appears. The Cat must be watched closely in where he goes, as when he attempts to enter a vent, it will only take 5 seconds for him to succeed. The Rat's face can also cause the cameras to crash in less than half a second, forcing the player to wait several seconds to restart them. Nightmare 7/20 mode is slightly easier than the Normal Mode, and can be beaten faster than the normal one, due to the fact that the Rat and Cat are unable to disable the phones. You must, however, rely on knowing where your predators are. If you don't know where they are, usually you wouldn't be able to react in time, but if you watch too much, the Rat can crash your system, which in most cases ends up in death by the Cat. This mode wants player to use intelligence against animatronics, and be able to outsmart them. Note: In most cases when both The Rat and The Cat appears in the same room, they will move together to the next room, instead of splitting up. This will usually assist the player, since you can see both of them, knowing exactly where they are. Completing Custom Night Again in there are two endings, but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. The other ending can be found in the FNAC 2 section of the Night 5 page. The player will also get the 3rd and a 4th star on the main menu. If the player beats Night 6, 7 or 8, they will be presented with this text instead of the one from Night 5: .... August 2007 FACTORY BURNED TO THE GROUND! The old abandoned robotics factory that was scheduled for demolition had caught on fire this morning. The exact cause of the fire is unknown, but experts were able to deduct that the fire originated from somewere within the warehouse department of the factory. It was also discovered that the factory's power-schedule had not been discontinued when the factory closed, so the cause was most likely either faulty wiring or overloaded heating equipment. The local fire brigade arrived at the factory around 7 AM, where already most of the building was engulfed in flames. Around 8 AM the building then finally collapsed, leaving behind nothing but rubble. WORST M.... This will also give the player a fourth, glitching star on the main menu. Clicking on this star will activate a secret minigame. |-|FNaC 3= This final night is called the "Shadow Challenge", which has Shadow Rat as the only animatronic present. It can be somewhat like "custom night" if you add challenges, but you cannot change the A.I. of shadow rat, but you can add challenges, making the night different. Gameplay Shadow Challenge is one of the hardest nights to beat, owing to Shadow Rat's incredible agility and speed at the doors, in combat, and under the bed. *Do not expect to use the Tape Recorder, as you will most likely lose if you use it. This is because Shadow Rat is so fast that simply going to the Tape Recorder risks receiving a jumpscare from him. Additionally, Shadow Rat will constantly distort the Tape Recorder when under the bed, rendering it unusable for the majority of the night. *Shadow Rat moves instantly to another door when you shine a light on them. To help keep them at bay for as long as possible, continuously shine your light between the "hallway and dresser," or the "closet and dresser." This way you'll have two of the three locations constantly checked, with the third location saved if Shadow Rat is in neither of the two locations. **The best spot for this method is the "closet and dresser," because hitting Shadow Rat by the hallway door when in combat is easier than either of the other two locations. *The trickiest part to Shadow Rat is after they move out of the bed. When you hear the creak, you have only 2 seconds to shine the light on Shadow Rat before it jumpscares you. Trivia Coming Soon |-|FNaC Remastered= Accessing Night Null 7/20 Mode Unlike the original game, this version can be done without using the cameras. The main idea of the strategy is to close the right and left doors at all times, however, You must open them periodically to ensure the power usage remains low. The Ticket Booth Door should be left open for 15-20 seconds following Blank's attack. When using the Ticket Booth Door, also keep its power usage low. The two ways the strategy can go wrong is A, you let a door use to much power or B, Blank happens to attack during the fraction of a second that you open the window, which is rare. This strategy was discovered by The Deadly Emerald. Trivia * Unlike in the original game, the characters' portraits aren't static and are shown fully and clearly, especially The Rat. |-|Gallery= FNaC Candy Custom Night.gif|Candy's Custom Night Profile Pic. Cindy.gif|Cindy's Custom Night Profile Pic. Chester_Custom_Night.gif|Chester's Custom Night Profile Pic. Penguin_Custom_Night.gif|The Penguin's Custom Night Profile Pic. Blank.gif|Blank's Custom Night Profile Pic. Old_candy.gif|Old Candy's Custom Night Profile Pic. Rat.gif|The Rat's Custom Night Profile Pic. FNaC 2 1463 Candy Main Hall Threat High.png 1467 Cindy Main Hall Threat High.png 1470 Blank Main Hall Threat High.png 953 pre crash penguin.png 1473 RAT Main Hall Threat High.png 1476 The Cat Main Hall Threat High.png FNaC 3 Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Nights